Stuck
by sibbytora
Summary: ONESHOT. After a Danger Room exercise goes wrong, Rogue reflects on her feelings for Scott.


As Sabretooth drew near her, Rogue knew her luck was out. Thanks to Kitty being knocked out at the wrong moment, she had been stuck in the ground for the past five minutes and had been getting more and more panic-y as time went by. The hulking mutant leered as he came closer to her, showing his unnaturally sharp teeth. Rogue desperately tried to slow down her breathing, but it was no use. Her terror had built to a climax. The blood drained from her face and her trapped hands fought violently against the unyielding ground. Sabretooth was close enough to touch her now. Rogue closed her eyes and prayed: it was all she could do.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind her: "Rogue, watch out!". Instinctively, Rogue ducked as a bolt of flame red energy shot over her head. Sabretooth fell back with a roar.

"Terminate program." Cyclops' voice sounded ragged. He limped up to Rogue still breathing heavily. Carrying on past her, he inspected the damage on the robot he had blasted just moments before. It was smoking slightly. Turning round, he looked down at Rogue, smiling a little at her predicament.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay there until Kitty wakes up." Rogue scowled at him.

"It's not funny."

Scott sobered a little."No, it's not. If that had been a real situation, rather than a program, both of you could have been seriously injured or even killed. You need to have a strategy to deal with a situation like this."

Rogue continued to glower."Who died and made you mah teacher?"

Cyclops laughed. "Would you rather have this lecture from me or Logan? You're lucky he got called away before the end of the session."

"Wolverine got called away? Ya mean by those guys he used to work for?"

"No, no! The Prof wanted him for something."

Just then, the door to the danger room opened and Shadowcat entered, supported by Beast.

"Miss Pryde had a nasty bump to the head and although I wouldn't recommend her using her powers for a while, I do understand the need for them now," murmured Hank, quietly.

Rogue sighed in frustration. "Just get me out already!" Kitty winced at her voice and Rogue felt bad. Her team-mate had been injured and she hadn't been able to do anything to help her.

"Ready?" asked Beast. Kitty nodded and put her hands on Rogue's shoulder. Concentrating, she lifted the Southern girl out of the danger room floor.

"Thanks." muttered Rogue, feeling awkward. In answer Shadowcat put her hand to her head and grimaced.

"Come on," said Beast, sympathetically. "Let's get you back to the infirmary." Rogue watched them as they walked slowly away. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Scott was also being kind. At his touch, Rogue's heart beat faster. The blood returned suddenly to her naturally pale skin, and she felt the heat of a blush spread across her face. Her ears burned. Her stomach felt strange, as if it had jumped up and down without her permission. She was slightly giddy. The silence deepened and pressed on her ears: she should say something and turn round to look at him, but she couldn't.

And then his hand was no longer there. Rogue could feel exactly where it had lain, even as she turned to see him walk off towards the door, still limping slightly. Wanting to call him back, she opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say.

It was stupid, she knew. It was stupid and idiotic and illogical. But there it was.

Rogue couldn't date when she had first become enamoured with Scott Summers, but almost as long as she had known him, her heart had beaten faster when he was near.

It was bad for her to let her imagination run away with itself, but Rogue sometimes fantasized about what life would be like if she and Cyclops were an 'item'. They'd wander hand in gloved hand through the corridors of the Institute, not caring who looked their way. He'd whisper something in her ear and she'd stifle laughter at their private joke. Maybe he'd lean down and kiss her hair...

After her flights of fancy however, it always hurt Rogue more to come back to reality. Jean and Scott would be the ones strolling hand in hand through the corridors, skin touching skin. Rogue would be the one who stared as they laughed together, radiating contentment.

As Cyclops left the room, Rogue shook her head, her white and brown hair waving in her eyes. It was useless_._ She was Rogue, the girl who no one bothered to ask her real name. She was an enemy's foster daughter, an ex-member of the Brotherhood. She was nothing but the moody Goth girl who had never quite fitted in anywhere. She was the girl who couldn't touch anyone without hurting them. People like her weren't made to have perfect relationships with perfect boys. They were made to stand back and watch, aloof and alone.


End file.
